onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Swan/Gallery
|-|Promos= Season One 1PromoEmma10.jpg 1PromoEmma1.jpg 1PromoEmma2.jpg 1PromoEmma4.jpg 1PromoEmma5.jpg 1PromoEmma6.jpg 1PromoEmma7.jpg 1PromoEmma8.jpg 1PromoEmma9.jpg 1PromoFamily.jpg 1PromoGroup2.jpg 1PromoGroup1.jpg 1PromoGroup3.jpg 1PromoGroup4.jpg Season Two 2PromoEmma1.jpg 2PromoEmma2.jpg 2PromoEmma3.jpg 2PromoEmma4.jpg 2PromoEmma5.jpg 2PromoEmma6.jpg 2PromoEmma7.jpg 2PromoEmma8.jpg 2PromoEmma9.jpg 2PromoEmma10.jpg 2PromoEmma11.jpg 2PromoEmma12.jpg 2PromoEmma13.jpg 2PromoEmma14.jpg 2PromoEmma15.jpg 2PromoEmma16.jpg 2PromoEmma17.jpg 2PromoEmma18.jpg 2PromoSWEmma1.jpg 2PromoSWEmma2.jpg 2PromoFamily.jpg 2PromoGroup1.jpg 2PromoGroup2.jpg 2PromoGroup3.jpg Season Three 3PromoEmma1.jpg 3PromoEmma2.jpg 3PromoEmma3.jpg 3PromoEmma4.jpg 3PromoEmma5.jpg 3PromoEmma6.jpg 3PromoEmma7.jpg 3PromoGroup1.jpg |-|Season One= "Pilot" 101Emma1.PNG 101Emma2.PNG 101Date.PNG 101Emma3.PNG 101Flipped.PNG 101Calm.PNG 101LessCalm.PNG 101Birthday1.PNG 101Birthday2.PNG 101Birthday3.PNG 101Open.PNG 101LolWut.PNG 101Don'tHaveASon.jpg 101AMinute.PNG 101EmmaSurprised.png 101LetsGo.PNG 101Driving1.PNG 101NotReady.PNG 101Emma4.PNG 101LongNight.PNG 101ExcuseMe.PNG 101MayorsKid.PNG 101Oookay.PNG 101CarAgain.PNG 101WorriedSick.PNG 101Evil.PNG 101EmmaHenry.png 101Hi.jpg 101NoIdea.jpg 101AbsolutelyNot.jpg 101EmmaReginasHouse.png 101SneakyBastard.jpg 101EmmaCarCrash.png 101JailCell.jpg 101Wasn'tDrunk.jpg 101Techniques.jpg 101KindOfAHard.jpg 101NewBorn.jpg 101Family.jpg 101Commotion.jpg 101GoodbyeEmma.jpg 101Protect.jpg 101BabyEmma.jpg 101Fight.jpg 101IntoTheWardrobe.jpg 101AnyBattles.jpg 101BookCrap.jpg 101SentMeBack.jpg 101AtLeast.jpg 101QuiteAShine.jpg 101KindaCrazy.jpg 101Argument.jpg 101I'dLikeARoom.jpg 101UpgradeFee.jpg 101AllHere.jpg 101JustAWeek.jpg "The Thing You Love Most" 102WakeUp.jpg 102AVisitor.jpg 102Thanks.png 102Emma.png 102EmmaReading.jpg 102WhoseItFrom.jpg 102Emma2.jpg 102WalkingToSchool.jpg 102EmmaHenry.jpg 102Don'tEatThat.jpg 102EmmaWindow.jpg 102TheMissingPages.jpg 102CharmingSavesEmma.jpg 102Surprised.jpg 102I'mNotInTheBook.jpg 102Emma3.jpg 102Emma4.jpg 102Henry'sFile.jpg 102LookingAtFiles.jpg 102OpensDoor.jpg 102TheFiles.jpg 102Arrested.jpg 102Mugshot.jpg 102Mugshot2.jpg 102Unexpected.jpg 102YouAre.png 102ChainsawTheTree.png 102ChainsawingTree.png 102PickingApples2.png 102WhatIAmCapableOf.png 102YourMove.png 102MissSwan.png 102SurprisedEmma.png 102KickedOut.png 102YouHaveNoIdea.png 102What.png 102InTherapy.png 102Henry.png 102HowLongWasHeThere.png 102Annoyed.png 102Interruption.png 102IGetIt.png 102HenryEmmaTalk.png 102Hug.png 102SoHappyTogether.png "Snow Falls" 103EmmaInCar.png 103TopTen.png 103IsThatNormal.png 103ATeacher.png 103AllHaveIt.png 103GetCramped.png 103SpareRoom.png 103Emma2.png 103Henry.png 103HenrysCastle.png 103Talking.jpg 103Emma.png 103WhatsWrong.png 103WheresTheTape.png 103TapeWatching.jpg 103LookingForJoe.png 103MMEmma.png 103ICanHelp.png 103StillLookingForJohnDoe.png 103HesLookingForMM.png "The Price of Gold" 104OperationCobra.jpg 104Reading.jpg 104WalkWithHenry.jpg 104Ms.Swan.jpg 104Spilled.jpg 104CanDoThis.jpg 104ChoiceIsYours.jpg 104WhatDoYouMean.jpg 104KnockOnDoor.jpg 104ConfusedYoungWoman.jpg 104SeeHerLast.jpg 104CouldBeDangerous.jpg 104InsultedMr.Gold.jpg 104Can'tComeWithMe.jpg 104Hasn'tSpokenToHer2.jpg 104It'sGoodLuck.jpg 104IThinkSo.jpg 104CanHelpHer.jpg 104IAmSorryFor.jpg 104Confrontation.jpg 104SeriousTrouble.jpg 104Mr.Gold.jpg 104DoublecrossGold.jpg 104Really.jpg 104Charm.jpg 104AHeadStart.jpg 104WhatDidSheTellYou.jpg 104BuckleUp.jpg 104Where'sAshley.jpg 104InLabor3.jpg 104ToBoston.jpg 104WaitingRoom.jpg 104ExcellentWork.jpg 104WellWell.jpg 104OnTheContrary.jpg 104Deal.jpg 104Visiting.jpg 104Hey.jpg 104Pumpkin.jpg 104BeingAbleToLeave.jpg 104Phonecall.jpg "That Still Small Voice" 105ATie.jpg 105Explosion.jpg 105FireDepartment.jpg 105Useful.jpg 105ThisRequires.jpg 105OldTunnels.jpg 105InTheWholeWorld.jpg 105IfKathryn.jpg 105WhatHappened.jpg 105TakeTheFantasyAway.jpg 105HelloMadamMayor.jpg 105SearchingForHenry.jpg 105Concerned.jpg 105SomethingToProve.jpg 105Didn'tOpen.jpg 105PongoOut.jpg 105MustBe.jpg 105Preparations.jpg 105GotIt2.jpg 105What'sNext.jpg 105LineWillCollapse.jpg 105ICanDoThis.jpg 105Success.jpg 105Three'sACrowd.jpg 105OldFriends.jpg 105ReallyScaredMe.jpg 105Listen2.jpg 105Chatting.jpg "The Shepherd" 106He is not Prince Charming.jpg 106ChanceToHelpHim.jpg 106Hey.jpg 106TheOnlyOnes.jpg 106UseASword.jpg "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" "Desperate Souls" 108Paper.jpg "True North" 109MichaelTillman.jpg 109ToBoston.png 109MaryMargaretEmma.png "7:15 A.M." 110Emma1.jpg "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" "Skin Deep" "What Happened to Frederick" 113AskingMeOut.jpg 113MiddleInital.jpg 113Diner.jpg 113StayAwayFromDavid.jpg 113SayAnything.jpg 113GonnaComeIn.jpg 113HopOn.jpg 113HangingOn.jpg 113WineOrWhiskey.jpg 113UndergroundLake.jpg 113Something3.jpg 113Hiding.jpg 113MomGotItForMe.jpg 113YouFoundIt.jpg 113ItCameBackToMe.jpg 113Home.jpg 113Comfort.jpg "Dreamy" 114Emma.jpg 114Miner'sDay.jpg 114BeatingYourselfUp.jpg 114AmazingParty.jpg 114HangInThere.jpg 114WhoseHusband.png 114TakeMeBack.png 114ClothesInCar.png 114TheMinute.png 114BreakTheNews.png 114Don'tKnowAnything.jpg 114TheHellAreYouDoing.jpg 114NeverShowedUp.jpg 114EightMinuteCall.jpg 114WhenSomeoneIsLying.jpg 114WorkingOnIt.jpg 114Don'tDivulge.jpg 114AfraidNot.jpg 114SoDidI.jpg "Red-Handed" 115OutInTheCold.jpg 115WhyItSaysThat.jpg 115LiarsHaveBetterMaterial.jpg 115GetALawyer.jpg 115IsHeOkay.jpg 115NotThere.jpg 115FigureTheTruthOut.jpg 115HisWhereabouts.jpg 115Headed.jpg 115Don'tKnow.jpg 115WithUs.jpg 115Archie'sDogPongo.jpg 115NotTrue.jpg 115Yes2.jpg 115I'mSwamped.jpg 115It'sLike.jpg 115OutThere.jpg 115NoYouWon't.jpg 115It'sMassive.jpg 115Something2.jpg 115Concern.jpg 115No.jpg 115CutOnHisHead.jpg 115WhateverCausedThis.jpg 115SoStrange.jpg 115AnythingBad.jpg 115LikeIWasLying.jpg 115HaveToBeKiddingMe.jpg 115YouCanDoThis.jpg 115BeDarkSoon.jpg 115IsThat.jpg 115Comfort.jpg 115YouDidGood.jpg 115EmmaEnters.jpg 115HumanHeart.jpg 115MaryMargaret's.jpg "Heart of Darkness" "Hat Trick" "The Stable Boy" "The Return" 119Diner1.png "The Stranger" "An Apple Red as Blood" 121Emma.png 121Rotten.png 121Rotten2.png 121WereLeavingNow.png 121WeCantLeave.png 121Henry turnover.png "A Land Without Magic" 122Emergency.JPG 122Shock.png 122EmmaAngry.JPG 122EmmaRegina.JPG 122EmmaAngry2.JPG 122WhenYouWakeUp.png 122TwoMothersAndASon.png 122Don'tBeLate.png 122OpenUp.png 122Omg.png 122Promise.png 122Grief3.png 122Approach.png 122ThisBattle.png 122YourMajesty.png 122Sword.png 122Phew.png 122EmmavsDragon.png 122Dragon.jpg |-|Season Two= "Broken" 201ItsTrue.PNG 201EmmaDazed.png 201Embrace2.PNG 201Embrace5.PNG 201Reunion4.PNG 201Group1.PNG 201Group2.PNG 201Group3.PNG 201SoHaveI.PNG 201Emma1.PNG 201LetHerGo.PNG 201Emma2.PNG 201YouKnowWhat.PNG 201SaviorHelps.PNG 201YouDontJudge.PNG 201NotDying.PNG 201OldFashioned.PNG 201GettingReady.PNG 201NotWorking.PNG 201SaviorSaves.PNG 201EmmaGoes.PNG 201CutePhoto.PNG 201WhatBroughtTheWraith.PNG "We Are Both" 202FTL.PNG 202WhatsLeft.PNG 202Camp1.PNG 202Camp2.PNG 202Run.PNG 202MMDown2.PNG 202MMDown3.PNG 202Pit1.PNG 202Pit2.PNG 202Pit3.PNG 202Pit4.PNG 202Emma.PNG "Lady of the Lake" "The Doctor" "Tallahassee" 206Sorry.png 206Emma.jpg "Child of the Moon" "Into the Deep" 208HowDidYouEscape.jpg "Queen of Hearts" 209Rumple'sCell.jpg 209KeptAlone.png 209AMessage.png 209NotComprehending.png 209EvenMean.png 209Conflict.png 209Conflict2.png 209Gone.png 209Gone2.png 209Trapped.png 209Ouch.png 209PleaseDon'tDoThis.png 209Don'tHaveAChance.png 209SinceThen.png 209ToStorybrooke.png 209ForUs.png 209UmWhat.png 209Squid Ink.png 209Unbelievable.png 209ToldYa.png 209GoodAlwaysWins.png 209What2.png 209NeedToGo.png 209TakingUsHome.png 209LosingHerHeart.png 209IHadNoIdea.png 209I'mWinning.png 209Attack.png 209Intervention.png 209CoraHeart.png 209It'sStrength.png 209AFailure.png 209Victory.png 209GreatSubject.png 209Ready.png 209Homebound.png 209Return.png 209Reunion.png 209ThankYou2.png 209Reunion2.png 209YourMom.png 209APieceOfWork.png 209It'llBeOkay.png 209Magic.png 209Magic2.png 209Relief.png 209Relief3.png 209NeedToTalk.png 209No.png 209Cora.png 209TheScroll.png 209YouDon'tKnow.png 209Family.png 209YouHaveNoIdea.png 209DinnerAtGranny's.png 209TheScoobyDooGang.png 209TheScoobyDooGang2.png "The Cricket Game" 210Whoops1.JPG 210ReginaandEmma1.JPG 210Emma1.JPG 210EmmaandHenry1.JPG 210Emma2.JPG 210EmmaandBody.JPG 210Emma3.JPG 210DavidEmmaRegina.JPG 210Emma4.JPG 210MMDavidEmma.JPG 210EmmaandDreamCatcher1.JPG 210EmmaDavidMMDC.JPG 210MMDavidEmma2.JPG 210Emma5.JPG 210Emma6.JPG 210ReginaFlees.JPG "The Outsider" 211Mourners.JPG 211Mounrers1.JPG 211EmmaMM.PNG 211Emma2.PNG 211Emma3.PNG 211Alive.PNG 211Poptart.PNG "In the Name of the Brother" 212Emma1.PNG 212Emma2.PNG 212Emma3.PNG 212Fight.PNG 212DavidMMEmma.PNG 212Emma.PNG 212Group2.PNG 212CashingItIn.png "Tiny" 213DoorOpens.png 213Almost.png 213OrBothStay.png 213PlaneTicket.png 213ReadyToGo.png 213Airport.png 213OnPlane.png "Manhattan" 214WeAreHere.PNG 214Unexpected.PNG 214NoBaelfire.PNG 214Looking.PNG 214UPS.PNG 214Emma1.PNG 214Running2.PNG 214Running4.PNG 214Emma2.PNG 214Emma3.PNG 214IWasInHiding.png 214JustUsingMe.png 214Bar1.PNG 214UsMeeting.png 214NeverTrustSomeone.png 214AMillionQuestions.png 214HenryToGetHurt.png 214HeGotAway.png 214FindingMySon.png 214Can'tJustBreakIn.png 214YouCouldGetArrested.png 214OldDreamcatcher.png 214EmmaRecognizes.png 214FindSomething2.png 214Tension.png 214Don'tNeedMagic.png 214Tension2.png 214Eleven.png 214Group.png 214WantedToForget.png 214Don'tBreakHisHeart.png "The Queen Is Dead" 215Conversation2.png 215OneFavor.png 215WhatAreWeTalkingAbout.png 215GrandpaNow.jpg 215Awkward.jpg 215Talk.jpg 215ThatCamera.jpg 215Visitor.jpg 215EmmaRescue.png 215YourEnemies.png 215StorageRoom.png 215PirateShip.png 215Mr.Gold.png 215Charger'sDead.png 215TheHellIsThat.jpg 215Storybrooke.jpg 215Struggling.jpg 215WhatAreYouDoing.jpg 215AShip.jpg 215HundredYearsOld.jpg 215BadNewsGold.jpg 215IncurablePoison.jpg 215ToStorybrooke.jpg 215StartWithFamily.jpg 215InARush.jpg 215Hotwire.jpg 215Emma.png "The Miller's Daughter" 216GoldEmmaTalk.jpg 216We'reFamilyNow.jpg 216HelpingGold.jpg 216IDroveAShip.jpg 216Group.jpg 216NothingInTheJar.jpg 216InvisibleChalk.jpg 216Judgey.jpg 216Concentration.jpg 216TheSpellWorked.jpg 216Let'sFight.jpg 216Trap.jpg 216AnotherBarrier.jpg 216She'sNotWithYou.jpg 216OnGuard.jpg 216FullOfLove.jpg 216OutOfTheWay.jpg 216TeleportedAway.jpg "Welcome to Storybrooke" 217Family.jpg 217EmmaShock.jpg 217YouFallForThat.jpg "Selfless, Brave and True" 218Seriously.png 218OnlySheCanHelpHerself.png 218RunToTheDiner.png 218Raincheck.png 218GoingToTellHer.png 218DidntThinkItThrough.png 218How'dYouGuysMeet.png 218SoundsLikeFate.png 218Leaving.png 218What'sUp.png 218He'sAlive.png 218WeAllHave.png 218YouShouldBlameMeToo.png 218SheDidNotGoAlone.png 218He'sApologizing.png 218TheTrailer.png 218AboutWhat.png 218LookingForAugust.png 218HelpingAugust.png 218LastWords.png 218SomeoneKilledHim.png 218NeedTheBlueFairy.png 218HisActions.png 218ItWorked.png 218DoYouRemember.png 218IPromise.png 218DontPushMeAway.png "Lacey" 219BlownOutCandles.png 219OneObjectFromTheShop.png 219Present.png 219StatueHenry.png 219WhyAren'tYouTellingMe.png 219BeanFields.png 219Beans.png 219BackToTheEnchantedForest.png 219GoingToTellYou.jpg 219ThoughtAboutGoingBack.jpg 219GettingUsedTo.jpg "The Evil Queen" 220I'mSoSorry.png 220HowAreYou.png 220ALotToTakeIn.png 220YouCanTrustMe.png 220TryingToWarnUs.png 220HenryIsUpstairs.png 220TamaraHasAList.png 220AMillionExplanations.png 220Don'tHaveFeelings.png 220ThatMayBe.png 220UnsureEmma.png 220Exactly.png 220WeNeedANewName.jpg 220StakeOutsAreFun.jpg 220IThoughtByNow.jpg 220Don'tBeCrazy.jpg 220OperationPrayingMantis.jpg 220Henry.jpg 220MoonlightWine.jpg 220LikeYou'reBored.jpg 220Snooping.jpg 220Investigation.jpg 220CreakyFloor.jpg 220Gotcha.jpg 220UhOh.jpg 220Tamara2.jpg 220ItIsn'tThat.jpg 220IBackOff.jpg 220ALittleHelp.jpg 220Snack.jpg "Second Star to the Right" "And Straight On 'Til Morning" 222SelfDestructTrigger.jpg 222WorkingTogether.png |-|Season Three= "The Heart of the Truest Believer" 301BigBreath.png 301Push2.png 301Exhaustion.png 301Sadness.png 301Can'tBeAMother.png 301Heartbreak.png 301Sea.png 301NewWorld2.png 301IsThatIt.png 301Onward.png 301LookingOutToSea.png 301Hey.png 301IDon't.png 301IBlameYou.png 301SomeFairytaleLand.png 301We'reTheSameAge.png 301GoThroughTheSameThing.png 301HowCanYouTwo.png 301WillFindHenry.png 301NoYouWon't.png 301NoYouWon't2.png 301WhyAreYouDoingThis.png 301Fail.png 301Gone.png 301PullUps.png 301Rest.png 301NaturalState.png 301ALotOfTimeTogether.png 301AlwaysNealToMe.png 301Right.png 301WasHis.png 301ToNeal2.png 301BelieveInEachOther.png "Lost Girl" 302IAmPeterPan.png 302PanTeasesEmma.png 302WhereTheHellIsHenry.png 302MapUnveiled.png 302Sight.png 302Neverland.png 302Wouldn'tYouLikeToKnow.png "Good Form" 305Communication.png 305ItsUs.png 305Kiss.png 305OneTimeThing.png 305AsYouWish.png 305AsYouWish2.png "Ariel" 306Contemplate.png 306Surprise.png "Dark Hollow" 307TheOnlyWay.png 307Rarely.png 307WhereToLook.png 307Tinks.png 307Choose.png 307EnteringDarkHollow.png 307CandleLit.png 307Caught.png 307GuessSheIs.png "Think Lovely Thoughts" 308LeavingYou.png 308Oh.png 308Unsure.png 308UmWhat.png 308YouLeft.png 308SoHe'dBeOnHisOwn.png 308Choice.png 308OnGuard.png 308DreamshadeWillTakeHisLife.png 308AnotherCure.png 308CowardlyPirate.png 308NotThatSelfish.png 308NoDealsNoFavors.png 308AsYouAsk.png 308InAndOut.png 308Ready.png 308HeartOfTheTruestBeliever.png 308You'reHelpingPan.png "Save Henry" "The New Neverland" 310IAmHenry.png "Going Home" 311WhatDoYouSuggest.png 311Unicorn.png 311SameWithHenry.png 311IfIHadKeptHim.png 311NotMeantToBe.png 311YouDoingOkay.png 311Family.png 311Frozen.png 311Omg.png 311WhatNow.png 311WhatNow2.png 311Hesitation.png 311DieForNothing.png 311CanYouStopIt.png 311Henry.png 311BroughtUsToStorybrooke.png 311EveryoneWillGoBack.png 311WithEveryone.png 311Can'tBeWithHim.png 311Family3.png 311I'mSorry.png 311Yeah.png 311Hug.png 311Goodbye2.png 311Good.png 311Won'tEverHaveExisted.png 311TheLife.png Category:Character Galleries